kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Spielwiese 1
Projektil-Gumis are a group of blocks found in Kingdom Hearts II which allow a Gummi Ship to fire projectiles at enemy ships in the form of ammunition, dealing damage. Their main advantage is their ability to fire multiple shots rapidly. However, they deal less damage than other Weapon Gummis. Projectile Gummis are all named after iconic spells from the Final Fantasy franchise. Projectile Gummies (シューティンググミ Shūtingu Gumi) are a type of Weapon Gummies (ウェポングミ Wepon Gumi) which allow a Gummi Ship to fire projectiles at enemy ships in the form of ammunition, dealing damage. Their main advantage is their ability to fire multiple shots rapidly. However, they deal less damage than other Weapon Gummi. Projectile Gummies are all named after iconic spells from the Final Fantasy franchise. List of Projectile Gummis Fire/G *'Size:' 1x1x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 16 *'Cost:' 35 *'Offense:' 25 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 35 *'Shots per round:' 1 Fira/G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 17 *'Cost:' 41 *'Offense:' 30 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 41 *'Shots per round:' 1 Firaga/G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 17 *'Cost:' 53 *'Offense:' 40 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 53 *'Shots per round:' 1 Blizzard/G *'Size:' 1x1x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 12 *'Cost:' 71 *'Offense:' 50 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 35 *'Shots per round:' 2 Blizzara/G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 12 *'Cost:' 108 *'Offense:' 75 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 35 *'Shots per round:' 3 Blizzaga/G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 8 *'Cost:' 138 *'Offense:' 100 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 35 *'Shots per round:' 5 Gravity/G *'Size:' 1x1x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 8 *'Cost:' 145 *'Offense:' 100 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 15 Gravira/G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 6 *'Cost:' 155 *'Offense:' 110 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 40 Graviga/G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 4 *'Cost:' 184 *'Offense:' 130 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 60 Comet/G Comet/G locks onto enemies when fired *'Size:' 2x1x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 14 *'Cost:' 82 *'Offense:' 60 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 200 Meteor/G Meteor/G locks onto enemies when fired *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 7 *'Cost:' 156 *'Offense:' 120 *'HP Bonus:' 1 *'Damage:' 250 ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Shuriken-G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 3 *'Cost:' 200 *'Offense:' 140 *'HP Bonus:' - *'Damage:' 50 Boomerang-G *'Size:' 2x2x1 *'Maximum Capacity:' 3 *'Cost:' 212 *'Offense:' 145 *'HP Bonus:' - *'Damage:' 130 |} Weblinks Referenzen und Bemerkungen * Die Waffen in KHII fr:Blocs armement en:Projectile Gummi Kategorie:Gumis Liste der Schild-Gumis |} *Quelle für Bilder Ship Gallery Blaster Der Blaster ist ein Gegner, welcher ausschließlich in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vorkommt. Dieser Gegner erscheint in der Welt Tiefer Weltraum und ist an den Wänden des Raumschiffs, der Präsidentin des Hohen Rats, lediglich als eine Laser-Kanone eingebettet und fungiert als ein Bewacher des Kontrollraums für die Schwerelosigkeit-Kontrolle über das Schiff. Aussehen Der Blaster besteht aus drei Teilen; einer Wandhalterung, einem mechanischen Drehgelenk und einer drehbaren, annähernd kugelförmigen, Abschussvorrichtung. Alle drei Segmente haben eine hellbraune Kolorierung, mit dunkelbraun getönten Leitungsverbindungen. Die Enden der miteinander verbundenen Segmente, weisen eine dunkelblaue Farbe auf. Der Lauf des Blaster selbst ist weiß und verschießt einen grünen Laserstrahl. Der Blaster im Turo-Zellentrakt wo Experiment 626 inhaftiert ist, besitzt eine andere Farbe, bei der er in einem dunkleren Grün dargestellt ist. Es ist in zwei Teile getrennt, jedoch verschießt er seinen Laser in der gleichen Farbe. Eine Markierung befindet sich auf der unteren Hälfte und die beiden Hälften sind durch mehrere Leitungen miteinander verbunden. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' When Gantu locks Experiment 626 in the prison, twin blasters are aimed at him. Strategie The Blasters are a simple enemy, there only main method of attacking are firing plasma shots. They will open fire if the player gets too close to them, otherwise they will remain inactive. If you use Block at the right time, you can reflect the blasts back to the Blaster, which will take damage. They will aim but not attack Aqua, due to her alliance with the Grand Councilwoman, however, will trigger the battle music and prevent you from accessing the menu. Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Gegner ----